


you are in love

by brokenlikeastitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, but not willy and mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch
Summary: you can hear it in the silence





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> based on the taylor swift song of the same name  
> also, there are probably grammar and punctuation errors so please don't be mad about them

Kappy liked blondes. He’d always dated blondes, and he’d always slept with blondes. Willy was just another blonde in a long line of blondes. He would never forget the ashamed look on Kappy’s face as he apologized repeatedly, but it fell on deaf ears. It was too late.

Willy wasn’t sure who he should go to for this. Auston didn’t do relationships, Mitch was happily in love with his girlfriend, Zach was single and killing it. Normally he’d go to Kappy because that was his best friend and closest confidant, but their dynamic was far too fucked now.

In the end, he didn’t need to decide, Mitch came to him. Mitch who was a shoulder to cry on, and offered silent support without question. Mitch who was freshly dumped himself. Mitch who was the most genuine individual he’d ever met.

And over the weeks, he felt himself slowly start to heal. He had days where he would relapse and cry in bed, but Mitch was always there at the drop of a hat. Together they trained for the season and commiserated over contract negotiation struggles. Willy believed that’s probably why Mitch sought him out in the first place. Together they got better.

**_One look, dark room; meant just for you. Time moved too fast; you play it back. Buttons on a coat, lighthearted jokes; no proof, not much, but you saw enough._ **

The first time Willy ever considered Mitch as something more than a good friend was at a preseason party. They were squished on a couch, and the lights were dimmed. Mitch was laughing at something Auston was telling him on the other side, and his smile lit up the dark room. He caught Willy’s eye and smiled brightly, nudging his shoulder playfully, “Dude, listen to this shitty joke Auston just made up.”

Mitch absentmindedly played with the buttons on Willy’s shirt sleeve while Auston retold the joke, and it was distracting as fuck. Willy barely heard it, but Mitch collapsed into laughter again when he finished, slumping against him. His heart beat a little faster and a little louder, and maybe it was too soon after Kappy, but he couldn’t help it.

**_Small talk, he drives. Coffee at midnight. The light reflects the chain on your neck. He says ‘look up’ and your shoulders brush. No proof, one touch, but you felt enough._ **

Sometimes when Willy had a bad day and can’t sleep, he’d call Mitch, who never sleeps. No matter how late, Mitch always answered and picked him up quickly after hanging up. Mitch always drove late at night whether it be to a food place or to a park where they sit on a bench and soak in the quiet or even just in circles around the streets of Toronto.

One time, he called at midnight, and it’s like Mitch was waiting for his call, he answered after two rings. He showed up ten minutes later, two thermoses of coffee in the cup holders between the front seats, and the latest twenty one pilots album playing softly in the car.

Most of the time, Willy wasn’t really interested in talking, so Mitch carefully filled the silence with mindless chatter. They drove with the music playing in the background, both occasionally sipping the coffee. Willy couldn’t help but stare at Mitch’s jawline in the dark, the lights casting shadows every so often, and the only word that came to mind in that moment was pretty.

The light caught the chain he always wore around his neck and Willy wanted to touch it. He restrained himself, but just barely. Mitch finally stopped at a park, and they got out to find a bench to sit on. Willy almost forgot his coffee, but Mitch remembered and Willy smiled ruefully at him in thanks.

Mitch brushed his wrist when he handed the thermos over, and his touch lingered for a few seconds. It was small, and might’ve meant nothing, but to Willy it was everything. He shivered in response, and Mitch looked concerned, “Dude, are you cold?” Before Willy could answer, he jogged back to his car and pulled a sweatshirt out of the back seat, holding it out with an earnest look on his face.

Willy took it with a small smile, “Thanks, Mitchy. Always got my back, huh?”

“Anytime, you know that.”

And that was enough.

**_Morning, his place. Burnt toast, Sunday. You keep his shirt; he keeps his word. And for once, you let go, of your fears and your ghosts. One step, not much, but it said enough._ **

Willy didn’t often feel like going out with the team much. Kappy had completely moved on and liked to flirt with anything in a skirt. He didn’t necessarily want Kappy back, but he didn’t want to see Kappy flaunting his okay-ness.

Finally, one Saturday night, Mitch convinced him to go, and he regretted it instantly. As he promised, Mitch stuck by his side the entire time, but he really wasn’t feeling like sharing Mitch with the rest of the team. He liked them alone and Mitch’s undivided attention. It made him feel special and wanted for once. Instead he saw Kappy not wanting him anymore, and the side of Mitch’s face more than he’d like.

As a result, every drink Auston supplied him, he drank. It didn’t take long for Auston to figure that out, and mixed drinks starting appearing in front of him. Mitch didn’t seem to notice as Willy got drunker and drunker and started slumping against him more heavily than usual.

He still felt relatively in control, so he reached up and tugged Mitch’s sleeve. Mitch glanced down and smiled, “You having fun?”

If asked now, Willy isn’t sure he could exactly pinpoint what led him to say these words, but they came out before he could stop them. “Mitchy, I think I want to kiss you,” and after a few seconds of deliberation, “and hold your hand.”

Mitch’s cheeks went a little pink, and he ducked his head, “You’re drunker than I thought.”

“Hey, ‘m not drunk, just tipsy.”

“Well I’m about ready to call it a night, so how about we just head on home, drunkie.”

Willy stood and followed him out, hand clutched onto the back of Mitch’s shirt so he wouldn’t get lost in the crowd.

When they finally got into the Uber Mitch called, Willy reached out and grabbed his hand, “I know you think I’m gone right now, but I really do want to kiss you.”

Mitch smiled softly, “Let’s talk about it in the morning, you can stay tonight if you want.”

“Please.” Willy didn’t want to imagine what a struggle it would be to get up the stairs into his apartment alone.

Mitch unlocked his apartment door and toed his shoes off at the door. Willy did the same and kicked them into the large pile of shoes Mitch kept near his door, ignoring the full feeling in his chest when he saw how his shoes blended in. A homely feeling for the first time in a while.

For an open and affectionate guy, Mitch never really let people stay over. He was a huge homebody, and he liked having a space away from hockey where he could really be Mitch Marner, a 21-year-old guy, and not Mitch Marner, Toronto Maple Leaf. Willy was one of the few Mitch had ever invited to his apartment.

After the shoes train of thought, Willy doesn’t remember much about the rest of the night. He faintly remembered Mitch steering him to his bed and carding a hand through his hair comfortingly until he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was alone and instantly went cold. Of course, Mitch would still be there, it was his apartment, but waking up alone made him feel ugly feelings all over again.

Before he could spiral further, Mitch pushed the door open and brightened when he saw Willy sitting up, “Hey, I tried to make breakfast but while I was making coffee the toast burned. I brought it anyway because I think there’s enough peanut butter to mask the taste, but let me know if you want me to make more.”

The cold feeling instantly went warm, and Willy slumped back into the pillows. Mitch started to look concerned, and he put the plate and mugs down on the counter, “Hey, what’s up? You not feeling good?”

Willy shook his head and tried to push back the stubborn tears, “Nah, just waking up alone brought back some not so fun memories.”

Mitch looked ashamed, “I’m really sorry, I was hoping to be back before you woke up.”

He didn’t want Mitch to be sorry and sad looking. He wanted Mitch to smile at him and maybe hold his hand like last night.’

“You said we could talk today?”

Mitch took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay, but let’s eat first, yeah?”

The toast wasn’t great, but Mitch was right, there was enough peanut butter for probably three pieces of toast.

Willy finished first and sipped his perfectly made coffee anxiously. He didn’t realize before but Mitch was excellent at making coffee, he made it exactly how Willy liked it which meant he paid attention to Willy. He wasn’t even sure Kappy knew his Starbucks order, much less his morning coffee preparation preference.

“We should date,” Willy blurted.

Mitch smiled sadly, “Are you just saying that because I’ve been around a lot lately and you’re trying to displace remaining feelings for Kas on me?”

Willy wasn’t even sure where to start with that, and it left him sputtering for a few seconds, “Mitch, Kappy isn’t even a thought anymore, just you.”

His eyelashes fluttered when Willy put his hand on his cheek. Mitch smiled, “Well in that case, what do you say about lunch after practice?”

“You want to give this a shot?”

“I mean I don’t let anyone wear my clothes and sleep in my bed.”

Willy looked down and sure enough, he was wearing a shirt identical to his own but there was a 16 where 29 usually sits. He traced the numbers a few times carefully before looking up, “I’d love to get lunch.”

_You kiss on sidewalks. You fight, and you talk._

Dating Mitch was so much better than he imagined. He’d never met anyone who had gotten him quite like Mitch did. Mitch was understanding almost always. He made sure they left work at the door, and hockey never crossed the threshold.

There were a few fights of course. Stinging words and closed off faces from each side. They always worked it out, because, as Willy was learning, that was part of a successful. Not shoving issues onto a shelf to deal with later.

“If you don’t care about Kasperi anymore, why are you constantly staring at him when we go out.”

Or, “Do you even like me, you won’t kiss me. Is this just a charity pity case to you!”

When those words left Willy’s mouth, he slightly regretted them. They’d had a nice date night, dinner and a short walk back to Mitch’s apartment in the crisp winter air. Mitch stopped and spun to face him. Willy clutched his hand, praying Mitch wouldn’t let it go. Before he could process what was happening, Mitch was kissing him. On the sidewalk. In plain sight.

Willy knew it was probably a bad idea, but he didn’t care. Maybe he shouldn’t base the legitimacy of his relationship on the physical aspects, but to know that Mitch did actually want to kiss him was a relief. They kissed for a while and Willy felt another piece of his heart slip into place.

**_One night, he wakes, strange look on his face, pauses, then says “you’re my best friend” and you knew what it was, he is in love._ **

Mitch always had a lot of friends. He was outgoing and easy to get along with, and Willy kind of envied him for that. He had a few good friends that he trusted explicitly and then the rest of his friends. Mitch trusted almost everyone, and Willy had just gotten used to the fact that sometimes he had to share. Mitch had a lot of love to give, and everyone deserved a piece.

One night, Willy stayed up reading while Mitch slept. He was running his fingers through Mitch’s hair, so he noticed when Mitch tensed and woke up. He sat up and blinked disorientated a few times. Willy’s hand fell down to his neck and he waited for Mitch to tell him what was wrong.

Mitch tilted his head and looked at Willy sleepily, “You’re my best friend.”

That sentiment was everything. For Mitch to decisively call Willy his best friend despite having so many other friends to choose from. Tears rose in Willy’s eyes and his throat tightened. Mitch quickly grew more alert and scooted closer, concerned, “Are you okay?”

“I love you,” Willy managed to get out. Mitch tackled him back onto the bed and snuggled him tighter than Willy could ever remember before.

_A **nd so, it goes, you two are dancing in a snow globe, round and round. And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown. And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars. And why I’ve spent my whole life trying to put it into words**_ **.**

Mitch had a table in his house that was covered of pictures of him and his family, him and his pets, team pictures, draft weekend pictures, and other pictures that he feels are special to him. One day, about a year after they started dating, Willy went to Mitch’s for dinner and he noticed two new pictures on Mitch’s table. Both pictures were the two of them.

Willy squeezed Mitch’s hand and gestured, “Nice additions.”

“Well, it was beyond time you made the table.”

The way Mitch showed love was small gestures. He loved so much, but it was never really verbalized. Actions were how he operated. Willy had never felt so cared for in his life. On Christmas Eve they danced to Christmas music because Willy offhandedly mentioned that his parents used to dance in the kitchen on Christmas Eve one night, and when Christmas came around, Willy was seriously missing his family.

When the song ended, Mitch leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Merry Christmas, I love you.”

**_Cause you can hear it in the silence, you can feel it on the way home, you can see it with the lights out. You are in love, true love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a rarepair i think? but i can definitely get behind it. also i forgot how much 1989 slaps, but i was listening to this song in the car and i decided to just throw this fic into the void because why not


End file.
